


Tony and Steve Winchester

by Echodoki



Series: Coffee-fueled plot bunnies [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echodoki/pseuds/Echodoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester woke up one day, remembering another lifetime as a billionaire playboy superhero, and obviously Steve Rogers just have to be his baby brother in this world. Go fucking figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Steve Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a plot bunny I've got. It's not even complete story, just an idea.

When he was young, and by young he meant before The Fire, he used to have these weird dreams of flying in a metal suit and battling obnoxiously cliched monsters. Of course, he later categorized it to a boy's fantasy and too much consumption of comics in the day time. Thinking about it now, that should be the first sign of a hidden lifetime’s memory, unable to be comprehended by his too young brain and presented itself as colorful dreams. 

Well, normal dreams wouldn't have blueprints for techs decades ahead of his time, that's for sure. But he never actually tried to assemble that badass gauntlet. Should have done that long ago. What was he thinking?

Dean Winchester woke up on his motel bed, a young and soft body pressed by his side, cheap perfume thicken the air around him. And all of a sudden he remembered another lifetime, as a genius playboy billionaire philanthropist superhero. 

Just his life.

And of fucking course he was still saving the world here, albeit in a much more subtle way, with much less badass supplies, weapons and teammates. And oh does that hurt a little when thinking about, his teammates, sure they fought, but that's what friends do right?

(To be honest, he wasn't too sure about that anymore, after that media dubbed civil war, but they did resolve in the end, so that was good, and he was satisfied.)

Dean Winchester sat up from the motel bed, mindlessly walked to the bathroom and let his muscle memory take care of his morning routine, and mentally shoved that thought away, because he has more to worry about right now.

For example, his brother.

Yes, the best thing from this lifetime is probably his baby brother. Tall, strong, cultured and just, sculptured by the hard life of a hunter, and ran away from this black hole of hatred and vengeance at the first chance he's got.

He really couldn't blame him now, with an additional 40 years of memories, his baby brother was no more than a kid. And knowing how choices can affect people, and how they should never be taken from anyone, considering how they were forced into the life, he, now, actually felt oddly relieved that his brother is not here to suffer.

Not that he approved of his choice of career. Seriously? Who would ever want to study law? And isn't it irony with how many laws they had broken in the course of hunting?


End file.
